Llenando el Vacio (Eventual Multicrossover)
by Konami-kun 2000
Summary: Renacer es extraño, conseguir poderes con ello es genial, pero lo único que yo deseo es una vida sin problemas. Lastima que esta niña estúpidamente amable no me deja en paz, que descarrile toda la trama de este mundo sin querer y que un hurón mágico haya interrumpido en mi casa con un monstruo a cuestas. Yo solo quería una vida sin problemas. Humor, Amistad, Aventura.
1. Solo otro dia normal

Bueno esto es una reescritura de **Un desenso hacia el poder **ya que no me termino de convenver esa historia, nuevamente esto es una SI-Eventual Multicrossover. Asi que aparte del personaje de HxH que aparecera en este capitulo solamente habra personajes de Nanoha en mucho tiempo.

Nen, la habilidad sobrenatural que permite usar la fuerza vital también conocida como aura, para aumentar las habilidades físicas de una persona, dando un aumento en fuerza, resistencia y vitalidad. Sin mencionar la capacidad de poder desarrollar habilidades llamadas Hatsu, las cuales pueden ser muy útiles y versátiles dependiendo de la imaginación, creatividad, personalidad y emociones de la persona que los use.

"Bueno, finalmente era hora de que lo lograras."

Gin habla alabándome levemente por al fin haber aprendido a abrir mis nodos de aura, fue un proceso lento y tedioso, que requirió de casi 2 meses de pura meditación. Gin había estado impaciente durante todo ese tiempo, pero no se había apartado de mi lado aun cuando tuvo cientos de oportunidades para hacerlo. No ayudo el hecho de que yo necesitaba asistir a la escuela, lo cual retrasaba mi entrenamiento para aprender Nen.

"Entonces ¿Como se siente?" El pregunto sonando un poco curioso.

"Es extraño." Me tomo unos segundos para sentir mejor la sensación que produce mi Nen antes de hablar nuevamente. " Es como si una corriente de energía recorriera mi cuerpo."

Gin da un zumbido afirmativo. "Si, normalmente esa es la sensación que da la primera vez, pero ya te acostumbraras, ahora intenta entrar en Zetsu cerrando todos tus nodos de aura."

Asiento con la cabeza y me concentro en sentir mis nodos de aura nuevamente, tardo unos minutos más de lo esperado debido a la sensación que siento en mi cuerpo, pero finalmente logro cerrar mis nodos de forma lenta pero segura.

Veo como el vapor que salía de mi cuerpo fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que finalmente mi cuerpo vuelve a verse de manera normal, como si hace un momento no fuera una tetera hirviendo.

Esta es una experiencia verdaderamente fascinante.

"Cielos, si no hubieras asistido a la escuela durante estos 2 meses entonces seguramente hubieras logrado aprender el Nen e semanas." El pelinegro se queja mientras suelta un suspiro de molestia.

"No puedo evitarlo, si empiezo a faltar los profesores comenzaran a sospechar."

Gin simplemente se encoje de hombros y se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

"Bueno ahora que finalmente has aprendido a usar Nen no tengo nada más que hacer aquí." Con una postura relajada Gin comienza a salir por la puerta.

"¡Espera! ¡Aun tienes que enseñarme a usar el Nen de forma correcta! ¡Y también ayudarme a averiguar mi tipo de aura!" Intento detenerlo, pero el simplemente agita su mano despreocupadamente.

"Nuestro trato era que yo simplemente te ayudaría a abrir tus nodos de aura y a enseñarte todo lo que se sobre el Nen." Intente abrir la boca para reclamarle sobre la falta de lo último que el menciono, pero Gin levanta su mano para callarme. "¿Acaso no anotaste todo lo que te dije sobre el Nen en una libreta? ¿Acaso no te explique nada sobre el Ten, Zetsu, Ren y Hatsu? ¿Acaso no te enseñe la manera de descubrir tu tipo de aura? ¿No te dije como utilizar las técnicas avanzadas del Nen?"

Quería replicar lo que el acababa de decir, pero sabía que era verdad, durante estos 2 meses el me conto todo lo que sabía sobre el Nen, inclusive lo anote en una libreta para no olvidarlo.

"Cumplí con nuestra parte del trato, es hora de que tu hagas lo mismo."

Agacho la cabeza con resignación, Gin tiene razón, no puedo obligarlo a quedarse solamente porque yo no sé utilizar los principios básicos y avanzados del Nen.

"No pongas esa cara, estoy seguro de que dominaras el Nen en poco tiempo si sigues entrenando." Gin parece notar mi estado de ánimo e intenta animarme un poco, aunque parece un poco inseguro con sus palabras. "De todas formas no me iré de inmediato, aún tengo que comprar un boleto de avión para viajar a Egipto, por lo que probablemente me iré pasado mañana."

Oh, cierto, lo había olvidado.

"Espera, creí que viajarías al triangulo de las bermudas."

"No, dije que viajaría al triangulo de las bermudas luego de visitar las catacumbas de Francia, siendo honesto estoy impaciente por irme de inmediato." Admitió Gin de forma casual.

Bueno es comprensible, la personalidad de Gin lo impulsa a moverse constantemente por el mundo para descubrir cosas nuevas. Es debido a esa curiosidad que estoy sorprendido de que él no se haya marchado de aquí en sus 2 meses de estadía en un nuevo mundo listo para ser explorado.

Aunque estoy más sorprendido de la cantidad de dinero que consiguió vendiendo joyas y gemas que guardo de expediciones pasadas ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que este hombre tendría una mina de oro con él?

"Encargare el boleto de avión de una vez y me preparare para irme, puedes seguir entrenando si así lo deseas." Con esas palabras Gin se despidió y se dirigió a la sala para hacer la llamada.

Miro en la dirección en la que antes se encontraba Gin y suspiro pesadamente.

No voy a mentir, voy a extrañar un poco a ese tipo, la casa será un poco más tranquila sin él alrededor.

Oh, bueno, todavía puedo visitar a Hayate.

Aun así estoy curioso por saber cuál es mi tipo de aura, seria genial si fuera un Especialista, pero no necesito hacer la prueba para saber que eso no es posible. ¿Tal vez un Intensificador o Transmutador? mi personalidad iría mas acuerdo con esos dos.

Estoy seguro que eso puede esperar hasta mañana, por ahora practicare un poco más con mi Nen.

"Eso fue rápido." No pude evitar expresar mis pensamientos en voz alta cuando a la mañana siguiente fui a visitar a Gin a su habitación, solo para descubrir que él ya se había marchado.

Al principio pensé que el solamente salió a buscar algo de comida o fue a correr un poco como lo hace a veces, pero luego de inspeccionar su habitación y al no encontrar ninguna de sus pertenencias asumí que el finalmente se había ido a explorar el mundo.

El bastardo se fue antes de tiempo y ni siquiera se despidió.

Estoy algo frustrado por esto, pero no importa, él se iba a ir de todas formas, además ya obtuve lo que quería.

Definitivamente no estoy triste por su partida y definitivamente no lo extrañare... lo digo en serio.

El sonido del timbre resuena en la casa, anunciando la visita de una persona, bueno no tengo que ser un genio para saber quien me esta visitando tan temprano.

Camino calmadamente hacia la entrada de la casa, mis pies descalzos sienten el frio suelo de madera y mentalmente me regaño por no haberme puesto unos zapatos, solo espero no enfermarme.

Cuando finalmente llego a la puerta la abro y soy saludado por una pequeña niña de cabello café sentada en una silla de ruedas.

"Buenos días Hayate." Saludo de forma bastante casual.

"Buenos días Yuudai." Hayate me devuelve el saludo sonriendo brillantemente.

Si, hice amistad con Hayate, siendo honesto no era algo que tenia planeado hacer. Mi plan original cuando la conocí era mantenerme lo más distante posible de ella y toda la trama que la rodea.

Pero, bueno, es difícil ignorar a un niño en silla de ruedas que necesita ayuda, es aún más difícil decirle a ese niño que no quieres ser su amigo cuando te lo pregunta con una mirada tan esperanzadora.

Mirando el lado bueno, ella no es tan ruidosa como los demás niños que he conocido y aún tengo posibilidades de evitar la trama principal. Después de todo interactuar con uno de los protagonistas no significa que me veré envuelto en la historia... probablemente.

Me hago a un lado para permitir que Hayate pase, ella lo hace rápidamente y poco después ambos nos encontramos dirigiéndonos hacia la cocina.

"Sabes que no tienes que molestarte haciendo esto todos los días." Empiezo a hablar.

"Si no lo hago tu simplemente compraras comida rápida todos los días, eso no es bueno para tu salud." Reprocha Hayate, abro mi boca para decirle que yo mismo puedo preparar mi propia comida pero ella levanta una de sus manos indicando que me calle. "Y no intentes decir que puedes preparar tu propia comida, apenas y sabes cocinar."

"... No es tan malo."

"Usas demasiado aceite, enciendes el fuego demasiado alto, usas demasiada sal y te cortaste la mano la última vez que intentaste cortar el tofu." Mientras dice eso ella levanta sus dedos enumerando cada una de los defectos en mi cocina.

Bueno, no soy bueno en la cocina ¿que esperabas? además tengo suficiente dinero para comprar comida rápida y hago ejercicio todos los días, no veo el problema en eso.

Por supuesto no lo digo en voz alta, la última vez que lo hice Hayate me dio una conferencia de vario minutos sobre él porque eso estaba mal, aunque más que una conferencia fue ella solamente diciéndome lo malo que eran mis hábitos alimenticios y tratando de convencerme de que le permita preparar todas mis comidas.

Obviamente me negué.

Naturalmente ella no me escucho.

Dios ¿Que paso con la tímida y respetuosa Hayate que conocí? Supongo que mi personalidad atrevida la afecto un poco.

"Entonces, que prepararemos para desayunar." Pregunte una vez que llegamos a la cocina.

Hayate se mueve en su silla de ruedas hacia el refrigerador, cuando me di cuenta de que no podía deshacerme de ella sin herir sus sentimientos y sentirme como una mierda, me dediqué a aumentar el espacio que había en mi casa moviendo muebles y objetos de tal forma que ocuparan el menor espacio posible para que Hayate pudiera pasear por mi casa sin molestias.

Si no fuera porque tengo que mantener mi hogar limpio por ella, entonces la sala de estar, la cocina y las habitaciones serian un lio de basura y objetos tirados por el suelo.

"Un poco de arroz y sopa de miso." Tararea Hayate alegremente mientras busca en mi refrigerador. "Aun te queda un poco de arroz en el refrigerador, así que solo faltaría hacer la sopa."

Me acerco a ella para ayudarla a tomar los ingredientes, voy a ser honesto, a pesar de ser japones tengo muy poco conocimiento acerca de las comidas tradicionales. Pero quien puede culparme, viví casi 20 años en América durante mi vida pasada, estoy acostumbrado al pollo frito, pizza, hamburguesas, tacos, y cualquier cosa que puedas conseguir en un restaurante o puesto de comida rápida.

Sin mencionar que la comida japonesa es rara, al menos para las personas que viven en otras partes del mundo, pero lo mismo se aplica a Japón.

"Toma, empieza cortar el tofu en piezas pequeñas." Hayate me pasa un recipiente con tofu mientras me da instrucciones. "Recuerda, piezas pequeñas y mantén los dedos alejados del filo del cuchillo, no quiero que te cortes como la última vez."

"Oh vamos, fue solo una vez." ¿Es necesario que ella me lo recuerde cada vez que cocinamos?

"Por cierto ¿Dónde está Gin?" Pregunta ella curiosa mientras se mueve alrededor de la cocina acomodando todos los ingredientes de la sopa en una mesa.

"Oh, bueno... él se fue esta mañana." Mis palabras salen un poco débiles, pero ella aun es capaz de escuchar.

Hayate detiene lo que está haciendo y voltea a verme con una mirada sorprendida. "¿Se fue?"

Oh hombre.

"Si, ayer por la noche me dijo que se iría pasado mañana, pero cuando fui a revisar su habitación esta mañana no encontré ninguna de sus pertenencias...así que creo que Gin se fue."

Hayate me mira fijamente en silencio por unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro cansado.

"Dios, él ni siquiera me espero para poder despedirse de mi ¿eh? para ser alguien tan tímido seguro que es impaciente por salir a explorar el mundo." Ella se queja suavemente antes de volver a cocinar.

Parece tomárselo bien, pero he pasado el suficiente tiempo con ella para saber que en realidad esta triste porque el bastardo de Gin no se despidió de ella. Ya que Hayate no puede ir a la escuela o salir demasiado a la calle, su círculo de conocidos se reduce a sus vecinos y doctores. Y su círculo de amigos solía ser 0 antes de que yo llegara, Gin ayudo a aumentar esa cifra a 2, y el bastardo a pesar de ser alguien un poco distante al principio poco a poco se fue encariñando con Hayate.

Cada vez que Hayate venia Gin solía contarle historias acerca de sus aventuras en su mundo original, a pesar de que él hablaba de cosas que para alguien de este mundo no debería tener sentido y que obviamente pensaría que son falsas, Hayate siempre escuchaba con atención cada una de sus historias y en cierta medida creo que ella en verdad pensaba que las historias de Gin eran reales. Tal vez se deba a su inocencia, a la honestidad de Gin, o al hecho de que ella es muy madura para su edad y ha aprendido a leer a las personas al pasar tiempo conmigo.

Es por eso que es imposible que ella no este triste después de enterarse de que un amigo se ha marchado sin despedirse.

Estúpido Gin, solo haces mi vida más difícil.

"Sabes, él dijo que nos traería un recuerdo a ambos cuando volviera." Empiezo a hablar con la intención de animarla. "También que nos contará muchas historias acerca de las aventuras que vivirá durante sus viajes, aunque conociéndolo probablemente exageré sus relatos como siempre."

Mis palabras parecen hacer el truco ya que Hayate deja lo que está haciendo para prestarme atención.

"No lose, a mí no me parece que el mintiera cuando nos contaba historias." Ella defiende a Gin sin una pizca de vacilación.

"Oh por favor, ¿de verdad quieres que crea que el tipo peleo contra un dragón?"

"Él dijo que era una serpiente gigante con garras de cocodrilo, no un dragón" Ella no pierde el tiempo en corregirme.

Parece ser que ella en verdad cree en las historias de Gin.

"Si y eso es tan creíble como una organización secreta de superhumanos que dedican su vida a cazar cosas al azar."

"... ¿Tal vez Gin sea un superhéroe?"

"¿Gin? ¿Un superhéroe? El no sería capaz de ponerse una capa y salir a plena luz del día para salvar personas, quiero decir viste lo nervioso que se puso cuando lo llevamos al centro comercial."

Hayate ríe suavemente al recordar ese momento. "Si, él no se despegó de nosotros durante todo el viaje."

"Que adulto más cobarde, dice ser alguien capaz de enfrentarse a bestias mágicas, pero no es capaz de pasar más de 1 hora rodeado de gente, que vergüenza." Hablo decepcionado mientras muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

"El inclusive estaba temblado un poco." Hayate habla, recordado ese momento con diversión.

Bueno quien lo diría, burlarnos del bastardo de Gin animo a Hayate aunque sea un poco. Ambos continuamos riéndonos de la cobardía y timidez de Gin durante varios minutos, para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era hora de que yo me fuera a la escuela.

Al final termine comprando unas papas fritas en una tienda cercana.

Solo otro día normal en mi vida.


	2. Una niña con problemas existenciales

_**Ya tenia este capitulo escrito desde abril, pero fue dificil encontrarlo, en fin, disfruten.**_

_** -&/&/-**_

Asistir a una escuela apesta, asistir a una escuela dos veces en dos vidas apesta aún más, y asistir a una escuela japonesa es una pesadilla. Nunca he sido bueno estudiando, principalmente porque me distraigo fácilmente, así que cuando me enteré de que asistiría a una escuela, una escuela japonesa, me decepcioné bastante. Por si aprender a leer y escribir Japones no fuera suficiente, ahora tengo que aprender su cultura, historia y asistir a sus apretados horarios de clase.

Durante este último mes he estado practicando con mi Nen, lo cual me ha ayudado un poco a liberarme del estrés, pero aun así no es suficiente. Gin no se ha contactado conmigo desde que se fue, pero no me sorprende y Hayate parece haberse alegrado un poco más. Lamentablemente la escuela no ha tenido piedad conmigo y me ha lanzado todo lo que está a su alcance para hacer mi vida más molesta, desde cosas tan comunes como clases de historia, hasta bravucones en los pasillos.

Así que fue un gran alivio para mi escuchar la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases, mientras el maestro se despedía y los estudiantes a mi alrededor guardaban sus libros y se juntaban para platicar, yo pensaba en que debería de hacer ahora. Normalmente iría directo a casa y practicaría con mi Nen como siempre, pero el día de hoy tenía mi pereza habitual, así que no tenía energías para entrenar ¿tal vez podría ir al puerto cerca del mar? ha pasado un tiempo desde que fui allí.

Las risas de unas niñas a unos asientos de mi llamaron mi atención, volteé levemente mi mirada hacia ellas y las vi riéndose mientras veían en mi dirección, cuando se dieron cuenta de que las estaba observando ellas se rieron un poco más y me saludaron. Un espectador normal no vería nada de malo en esta escena, y probablemente pensarían que esas chicas me encontraban lindo o estaban jugando conmigo.

Pero los estudiantes de este salón sabían la verdadera razón, después de todo ser antisocial tiende a atraer rumores y burlas de las personas alrededor, esto se aplica aún más cuando dichas personas son adolescentes que buscan sentirse superiores a los demás o que simplemente hayan divertido molestar a personas que no encajan en su grupo de amigos.

Aunque siendo honesto ya estoy acostumbrado, 6 años de burlas en mi vida pasada me han hecho resistente a los abusos verbales de las personas, sin mencionar que los preadolescentes japoneses no son tan creativos en sus insultos, o al menos no me he topado con ninguno que lo sea.

Lamentablemente yo soy la victima de todos los estudiantes de 5° grado y un poco de los de 6° grado, siendo honesto los rumores que han creado y las constantes burlas no me afectan en absoluto, son bastante ligeras en comparación a las que recibí en mi vida pasada.

Aun así, estoy un poco preocupado de que ellos decidan tomar un enfoque más violento, se por algunos conocidos que los estudiantes de secundaria abusan físicamente de las personas tímidas o "raras", y como la persona antisocial que soy me preocupo de conseguir acosadores cuando entre a la escuela secundaria.

Siempre está la opción de golpearlos para que me dejen en paz, pero no me gusta la violencia ni la idea de golpear niños, aun si estos niños son unos hijos de puta que no saben lo que está bien y mal.

Cuando finalmente la mayoría de las personas en el salón se van, me levanto de mi asiento y tomo mi mochila para salir del salón, los pasillos de la escuela están en su mayoría vacíos, con algunos cuantos estudiantes y maestros recorriéndolos, la brillante luz del sol entra por las ventanas proporcionando una iluminación perfecta. Los pasillos de la escuela resuenan con las conversaciones de las pocas personas que se han quedado para seguir trabajando o simplemente haciendo tiempo para evitar separarse de sus amigos.

Cuando llego a la salida de la escuela no puedo evitar darle un vistazo a la lujosa limusina estacionada fuera, como de costumbre el chofer está esperando fuera al estudiante al que pertenece la limusina.

Siempre me he preguntado porque diablos los padres de un niño con tanto dinero lo mandan a una escuela como esta en lugar de una escuela privada, o mejor aún ¿porque diablos sienten la necesidad de mandar una limusina a recoger a dicho niño? ¿no saben lo peligros que puede ser? ¿qué pasaría si algún criminal se diera cuenta y decidiera atacar la limusina y secuestrar al niño? aunque si sus padres son lo suficientemente ricos como para comprar una limusina, no me sorprendería que también tuvieran guardaespaldas para proteger al niño y a la limusina.

Bueno si eso llegase a suceder no será mi problema.

Paso de largo la limusina y continuo mi camino hacia el puerto, las calles de la ciudad están repletas de gente haciendo sus cosas diarias, no es tan ajetreado como para tener dificultades para caminar, pero aun así me es molesto estar rodeado de tantas personas.

Los sonidos de los automóviles junto a las charlas de la gente a mi alrededor llenan las calles de la ciudad volviéndolo un lio incompresible de sonidos casi imposibles de identificar, adultos hablando por teléfonos, comerciantes anunciando sus productos y conductores tocando los cláxones de los automóviles para incitar a los demás a avanzar más rápido. De vez en cuando una persona al azar se me acerca para ofrecerme un producto, pero lo ignoro y sigo caminando.

Personas en grades grupos esperan el cambio del semáforo al mismo tiempo que se empujan levemente para conseguir más espacio, como si todos ellos solamente tuvieran una oportunidad de cruzar la calle en toda su vida.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata finalmente puedo ver el puerto y el mar a la distancia, apresuro un poco mi paso para llegar más rápido.

Cuando finalmente llego, camino hacia la parte pesquera del puerto y simplemente me quedo parado allí mirando el mar, puedo sentir el viento golpeando mi cuerpo y mover mi cabello y ropa ligeramente. Cierro los ojos y me tomo un momento para disfrutar de esta sensación.

Como dije nunca he sido bueno estudiando, así que para aliviar el estrés suelo dar un paseo por la ciudad, principalmente en los puertos cerca del mar, nunca había visto uno en mi vida pasada así que cuando me enteré de que esta ciudad tenía uno decidí ir y verlo. Cada vez que necesitaba un descanso iba allí y observaba el vasto océano intentando aclarar mi mente.

Por alguna razón comencé a pensar en el momento en que renací en este mundo, fue muy repentino y confuso, ni si quiera recuerdo cómo fue que termine aquí ¿morí en mi vida pasada? ¿simplemente fui arrojado aquí por una entidad desconocida para su diversión?

Estoy muy dispuesto a creer en la última opción, después de todo con mi "renacimiento" vino también una especie de conocimiento, conocimiento y habilidades, aun soy capaz de recordarlos perfectamente a pesar de que han pasado 11 años. Aunque no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello en mis primeros años de vida, en ese entonces estaba más ocupado siendo un bebe y tratando de darle sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo.

No fue hasta hace unos pocos meses que finalmente me decidí a usar una de mis habilidades para viajar a otro mundo, más precisamente al mundo de Hunter X Hunter. Tuve suerte de no haber aterrizado en un lugar peligroso y de que Gin estuviera cerca, si hubiese aparecido en una selva, en ciudad meteoro o dios no lo quiera el jodido continente oscuro, entonces muy probablemente hubiera muerto.

Aun así, fue emocionante poder ver e interactuar con otro mundo, la felicidad, incredulidad y ansiedad son una mezcla extraña de emociones que simplemente me empujaron a seguir investigando ese mundo aun si sabía que era peligroso para mí.

Mi cotidiana vida aburrida de repente se volvió más emocionante.

Sería muy fácil para mi simplemente irme de este mundo, escapar de la escuela y mi vida aburrida y comenzar una aventura en otro lugar, es el sueño de todo niño después de todo.

El problema es que no soy un niño, soy un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño, sé que si decido escapar a otro mundo las posibilidades de que sobreviva son bajas. Claro puedo conseguir suministros para no pasar hambre, frio o enfermedades, pero quien dice que el mundo que visite no será uno apocalíptico, o dios no lo quiera el puto DC Universe.

No gracias, prefiero mi vida aburrida antes que involucrarme con esa mierda. Además, las aventuras multidimensionales están sobrevaloradas. Tal vez si me hubieran dado esta capacidad en mi primera vida cuando aún era un adolescente de cabeza caliente lo haría sin dudar, pero ahora soy un adulto y estoy consciente de los riesgos que eso llevaría.

Simplemente fingiré que no tengo la habilidad de viajar a otros mundos y aprender una infinidad de poderes. Viajar al mundo de HxH y aprender Nen fueron una excepción a la regla, un simple impulso de idiotez y curiosidad que me llevaron a viajar a otro mundo y aprender Nen, pero no sucederá de nuevo.

Aun así, la idea de conseguir poder y conocer a personajes que antes eran ficticios suena atractiva, pero no vale la pena el riesgo, y aun si decidiera hacerlo no puedo preocupar a mis padres con mi ausencia, no interactuamos mucho debido a los problemas que ellos tienen, pero sé que me quieren y se preocupan por mí. Sin mencionar que Hayate se pondrá triste si de repente me desaparezco, y tampoco puedo dejar al bastardo de Gin vagando libremente por el mundo.

Así entonces simplemente continuare con mi aburrida y repetitiva vida, justo como me gusta.

"¡RAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

¿Es eso un grito?

Volteo mi mirada hacia la dirección del grito y-

"¡Hugh!"

"¡Kyaa!"

Algo choca fuertemente con mi estómago, sacando el aire de mis pulmones y tirándome al suelo.

"Oh dios, ¡Lo siento! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!" Una voz infantil y femenina me habla, me tomo un momento para recuperar el aire antes de levantar la vista y mirarla correctamente.

Tirada en el suelo frente a mi hay una niña vestida con un uniforme blanco, por su apariencia parece se años menor que yo, su cabello cobrizo está atado en dos pequeñas coletas a cada lado de su cabeza y sus ojos violetas me miran preocupadamente mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Oh, ella está llorando.

"¡Lo siento! ¡No mire por donde iba y termine chocando contigo!" Ella se disculpa apresuradamente y la expresión de arrepentimiento en sus ojos llorosos muestra que en verdad lo lamenta.

No contesto de inmediato y en su lugar sigo mirando fijamente a esta niña, tengo la sensación de haberla visto en algún lugar antes, pero no puedo recordarlo. ¿Tal la he visto en la escuela? Ella usa el mismo uniforme que yo, pero para mujeres, aun así, eso no explica porque quiero alejarme de ella lo antes posible.

"Uh ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¿Eh?"

"No te lastime ¿verdad?" Pregunta ella con preocupación en su voz.

"No, estoy bien, no te preocupes."

"Me alegro." Ella suena aliviada por mi respuesta mientras usa las mangas de su uniforme para limpiar las lágrimas restantes de sus ojos.

Ella no estará lastimada ¿verdad? Decido preguntarle, pero solo recibo una negativa.

"¿Entonces porque lloras?" Si no está lastimada no hay razón para que ella llore.

"Ah, no es nada importante." Ella intenta desestimar mis preocupaciones, pero su tono de voz deja en claro que esta triste y dolida por algo, ya sea por el golpe que recibió al chocar conmigo o por otra razón.

Abro mi boca para seguirle cuestionando, pero dudo por unos momentos.

¿Es necesario que lo haga? No tengo ningún tipo de relación con esta niña y tampoco deseo involucrarme con ella, el hecho de que siento que la conozco de algún lado y que siento que debo apartarme de ella no ayuda para nada.

¿Qué pasa si al involucrarme con ella solamente arruino aún más los eventos que deberían de suceder en este mundo? Ya me hice amigo de Hayate y eso cambiara la historia de este mundo de una forma u otra aun si no me involucro con los demás personajes principales.

No, llamarlos personajes principales está mal, ahora ellos son personas reales tal como yo, o mejor dicho ellos siempre fueron personas reales, y yo soy el que pensaba que eran ficticios.

Desde que conocí a Hayate ella ha actuado como una persona real, ella ha mostrado tristeza, felicidad y vergüenza. Ella ha llorado y reído en mi compañía, se ha enfadado conmigo por ser irresponsable o porque hago algo que la molesta o preocupa.

Gin es el mismo caso, puede no mostrar tantas expresiones como cualquier otra persona, peor el hecho de que se haya emocionado por estar en un nuevo mundo y que se haya sentido frustrado de no poder explorarlo por tanto tiempo demuestran que es una persona real y no solo un "personaje" cuyas acciones y emociones están programadas.

Es en parte por esa razón que intento no involucrarme con nadie más, si llegase a interactuar con alguien importante eso podría cambiar su personalidad y acciones de tal forma que no sería capaz de predecirlos.

Y eso da miedo, no saber qué es lo que una persona hará por el simple hecho de que decidí hablarle. Hayate y Gin fueron la excepción, con Hayate solo tengo que preocuparme de interactuar con ella y sus caballeros, no hay nada que me obligue a relacionarme con los demás personajes- err, personas, que serán sus amigos.

Gin es similar, traerlo a este mundo e interactuar con el no cambiara mucho o nada en su mundo, y aun si lo hiciera yo no soy el que tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias de ello.

La niña delante mío se levanta lentamente del suelo, parece estar bien físicamente, pero su expresión de tristeza y dolor simplemente no me dejan cómodo.

"Lamento haber tropezado contigo." Con esas palabras finales ella se da la vuelta para irse aun cargando con esa expresión de tristeza.

Oh hombre, de seguro me arrepentiré de esto.

"Oye aun no has contestado mi pregunta." Alzo mi voz lo suficiente como para que parezca que estoy enojado, parece funcionar ya que ella voltea a verme con una expresión de desconcierto. "Y ni si te ocurra decirme "no es nada importante" porque claramente lo es."

La niña aún sigue algo confundida pero aun así se recupera rápidamente.

"¡No es nada importante! ¡En serio!" Ella agita ambos brazos delante suyo de manera nerviosa.

"¿Que? ¿Entonces simplemente me tiras al suelo y después te vas sin darme alguna explicación sobre el porqué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso lo hiciste a propósito para burlarte de mí? " Presiono de forma agresiva.

"N-No, es solo que-" Ella intenta dar una excusa, pero no se lo permito.

"Oh, si no es eso entonces no deberías tener ningún problema en contarme porque estas llorando, si lo haces considerare dejarte ir sin más preguntas."

Si, estoy actuando como una especie de bravucón en este momento, pero simplemente no puedo dejar a un niño pequeño llorando, esa es la razón por la cual termine haciéndome amigo de Hayate después de todo.

Además, es solo una niña al azar que me termine topando, solamente hablaremos sobre lo que le sucede y con suerte se animara un poco ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?


	3. Interludio: Un corazón vació

**Felipexza: Si, bueno, ya sabemos que es lo que pasa cuando alguien reta a Murphy.**

**Disfruten del capítulo.**

_**-()-()-()-**_

Takamachi Nanoha se encontraba en una situación incómoda.

Originalmente ella había decidido vagar por la ciudad para pensar en algo importante, fue pura casualidad que ella terminara caminando hacia el puerto cerca del mar en donde termino desahogándose sin querer.

Y también en donde por su imprudencia, termino chocando con un chico de su escuela, un chico mayor que ella el cual no dejo pasar el incidente fácilmente.

El chico con el que choco llevaba el mismo uniforme que Nanoha pero para niños, tenía un cabello negro algo desordenado y largo, con mechones apuntando en direcciones diferentes, como si no se hubiera peinado esta mañana.

Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de Nanoha fueron los ojos del niño, esos ojos verdes y totalmente aburridos. Ella no sabía porque, pero la visión de esos ojos no la dejaba cómoda.

Ella naturalmente se disculpó e intento irse luego de comprobar el estado del niño con el que choco. Lamentablemente él no parecía dispuesto a dejarla ir sin una respuesta a su pregunta anterior.

_¿Por qué estas llorando?_

Y ahora aquí estaba ella, sentada al lado de un senpai probablemente enojado que exigía respuestas.

En una situación normal Nanoha no tendría problema alguno en hablar con un senpai sobre cualquier cosa, ella siempre ha sido alguien sociable y amable con cualquiera que estuviese dispuesto a relacionarse con ella.

Pero en este momento su estado de ánimo no era el mejor, y temía que solo le causara problemas a su senpai por algo que podría terminar siendo insignificante.

"¿Y bien? Hablaras o te quedaras callada." Su senpai hablo, aparentemente había tenido suficiente de su silencio.

Nanoha movió sus dedos con nerviosismo "Es solo que no me siento a gusto hablando de esto."

El niño a su lado dejo escapar un zumbido de comprensión.

"Lo entiendo, no quieres hablar de lo que te sucede con un completo extraño."

Eso no era a lo que ella se refería.

"Entonces míralo de esta forma, esta es probablemente la única vez que hablemos, aun si vamos a la misma escuela, ambos estamos en diferentes grados y no tenemos razón alguna para interactuar más una vez que terminemos de hablar aquí." El pelinegro intento persuadirla con la esperanza de que ella estuviera más dispuesta a hablar. "Piensa en mí como una especie de confidente que solo veras una vez y que se olvidara de este encuentro el día de mañana. Debería de serte fácil dado que ni siquiera te he dicho mi nombre."

"Oh es cierto!" Nanoha exclamo sorprendida. "Ni siquiera me he presentado soy-"

"¡No!" El niño la interrumpió bruscamente levantando una de sus manos. "Si me dices tu nombre estoy seguro de que contarme lo que te sucede solo será más complicado, no te diré mi nombre y a cambio no me dirás el tuyo, de esa forma ninguno de nosotros estará familiarizado con el otro una vez que terminemos aquí."

Nanoha se confundió por esa petición ¿Por qué su senpai no quería que saber su nombre ni decir el suyo propio?

"P-pero ¿No es grosero referirme a ti solo como senpai?"

"Siendo honesto no me importa." Él se encogió de hombros sin verle lo malo. "Puedes llamarme como quieras siempre y cuando no sea algo grosero."

Ella no estaba del todo segura de eso, pero termino aceptando.

"¿Entonces porque estabas llorando?"

Nanoha no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta, ella sabía porque había llorado, simplemente no era capaz de comprender la razón por la que lo hizo y tampoco sabía cómo expresarlo con palabras.

Después de todo ¿cómo explicar un dolor que no sabes porque sientes y que tampoco eres capaz de comprender? No es algo que ella pueda describir fácilmente.

"Yo... no lo sé." Nanoha decidido ser franca.

"¿No lo sabes?" Él pregunto confundido.

"No."

Ambos quedaron en silencio después de esa declaración, Nanoha no sabía cómo continuar y estaba casi segura de que su senpai seguía confundido por su respuesta.

Solo esperaba que él no se enojara con ella por eso.

"Bien, déjame reformular la pregunta ¿Lloraste porque sentías dolor por algo?"

Nanoha asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Alguien te lastimo?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Mmm." El pelinegro permaneció pensativo por un momento antes de volver a hablar. "¿Te sientes sola?"

"...Si."

"Pero no sabes por qué."

"No."

"¿Has tenido problemas últimamente?"

No, ella no ha tenido problemas, nunca ha tenido problemas, tiene una vida normal y feliz, con una familia que la ama y buenos amigos.

Pero, aun así.

Aun así, ella siente este dolor.

"Siento que no pertenezco a ningún lugar." Nanoha hablo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

"¿Como es eso?" El pelinegro pregunto sonando claramente confundido y curioso.

"Yo, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero no me siento verdaderamente feliz." Nanoha continuo un poco insegura. "No tengo problemas en mi vida, mi familia me trata bien, tengo buenos amigos y la escuela no es aburrida con ellos."

Nanoha comenzó a apretar su pecho.

"Pero siento que eso no es suficiente, que hay algo que falta en mi vida, y duele." Su voz empezó a quebrarse y ella volvió a sentir ese dolor incomprensible en su pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos y bajaron lentamente por su rostro. "Me siento sola, y duele, duele mucho."

Ella no pudo soportarlo más y lloro, suaves gemidos de dolor abandonaron sus labios mientras apretaba fuertemente su pecho y soltaba un grito ahogado.

A Nanoha no le importaba que había alguien con ella, no le importaba que estuviera avergonzándose a sí misma frente a su superior, lo único que quería era desahogarse de este dolor.

"Tienes que estar jodidamente bromeando." La voz llena de incredulidad de su senpai llamo su atención, ella levanto su mirada aun llorosa y vio la expresión de asombro y frustración en el rostro del niño. "¿Estas teniendo una crisis existencial? ¿En serio?" Él pregunto sonando cada vez más molesto.

"¿Una crisis existencial?" Nanoha pregunto aun llorando, sus palabras apenas entendibles entre sus sollozos. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Sabía que no debía involucrarme en esta mierda, bueno es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme." Con un suspiro de resignación el pelinegro se volvió nuevamente hacia ella. "Mira, lo que estas experimentando es algo normal... bueno, casi normal."

¿Normal? ¿Como podía ser este sentimiento de soledad normal?

Ella quería preguntar eso, pero no tuvo la oportunidad ya que el pelinegro comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"Tienes una vida normal, no tienes ningún tipo de problema, vives en un buen hogar con una buena familia, tu vida en la escuela no es mala y fuera de ella tampoco, pero aun así sientes que te falta algo." Él comenzó a hablar, sus palabras salieron de forma natural, como si supiera exactamente lo que le sucedía a Nanoha. "Sientes una sensación de vacío en tu interior, algo que no te deja vivir tranquila, pero no le das mucha importancia al principio, creyendo que es solo algo temporal."

En este punto Nanoha calmo su llanto lo suficiente para poder escuchar más claro las palabras de su senpai. Todo lo que él decía describía perfectamente su situación, era como si él supiera lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

"Pero conforme pasa el tiempo esa sensación de vacío se hace más fuerte." Él continuo, el tono de su voz empezó a tomar un toque melancólico y triste. "Empiezas a intentar descubrir que causa eso, pero no importa cuánto lo pienses ni cuanto lo busques, no puedes descubrir la razón detrás de ese sentimiento de vacío y eso te empieza a doler."

"Todos los días, en todo momento, el dolor de que te falta algo en tu vida, algo importante, no te deja vivir tranquilo, intentas cualquier cosa para olvidarte de ese sentimiento, pero nada funciona, conforme pasan los días tus fuerzas se van debilitando, sientes que no tiene sentido continuar viviendo, que no hay sentido en seguir con la misma rutina vacía y aburrida."

"Entonces un día comienzas a pensar, _No hay nada de importante en mi vida, apuesto a que si yo muriera nada cambiaria_."

Nanoha no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esas palabras.

Es cierto que ella se sentía de la misma forma en que su senpai describía, pero ella nunca había pensado en esa última parte.

"Comienzas a considerar el suicidio, empiezas a ver lo malo de vivir. En lugar de enfocarte en lo positivo y en lo que puedes lograr, empiezas ver lo negativo y en la manera en que puedes fracasar." Su tono triste y melancólico empezó a desaparecer y fue reemplazado por uno más tranquilo y neutro. "Todos los días, en cada momento que puedes simplemente te sumes en tu tristeza y soledad, no quieres relacionarte con nadie y no quieres que nadie te ayude, la idea de no tener razón para seguir viviendo se vuelve cada vez más fuerte, después de todo no vas a lograr nada importante en tu vida y una vez que mueras nadie te recordara ¿Porque no simplemente morir de una vez y ahorrarse tanto sufrimiento?"

El pelinegro guardo silencio y Nanoha se encontró expectante ante sus siguientes palabras.

"Entonces un día simplemente dices, _A la mierda con esto,_ y decides simplemente seguir viviendo aun con ese sentimiento de vacío en tu interior." Su voz empezó a tomar un toque divertido. "Te das cuenta de que no sirve de nada pensar en esas cosas, que, si de todas formas vas a morir y no serás recordado, entonces al menos puedes vivir tu vida tal como te plazca antes de que eso suceda, ¿Ese sentimiento de dolor y soledad? ¿Esa sensación de que te falta algo en la vida? Aprendes a vivir con ella, empieza a dejar de importarte y vagamente piensas que tal vez algún día encuentres esa cosa especial que hará que ese horrible sentimiento desaparezca."

Nanoha presto completa atención a sus palabras, lo que él decía, la forma en que lo describía, era igual, pero al mismo tiempo diferente a lo que ella estaba experimentando.

"Y eso es una crisis existencial, o al menos mi experiencia con una." El pelinegro termino, encogiéndose de hombros como si lo que acabara de decir no fuera la gran cosa. "Aunque estoy sorprendido de que alguien tan joven como tu este pasando por algo así, las niñas de tu edad deberían estar más preocupadas por la escuela, el chico que les gusta o sobre que rayos van a cenar hoy en la noche, no teniendo una puta crisis existencial." Él murmuro lo último en voz baja, lo suficiente como para que Nanoha no escuchara.

Después de eso ambos permanecieron en silencio, Nanoha aún estaba pensando en todo lo que este chico le dijo, él dijo que lo que le estaba sucediendo era algo normal ¿Significa que hay más personas pasando lo mismo que ella?

¿Él está pasando por lo mismo?

¿Lo que él describió fue su experiencia?

_**¿Él considero el suicidio?**_

Ella decidido arriesgarse y preguntar, aun si fuera grosero ella necesitaba una respuesta.

"Yo supere eso hace mucho tiempo." El pelinegro dijo casualmente. "Aunque tarde un tiempo en lograrlo."

"... ¿Lo encontraste?" Ella pregunto ansiosa.

"¿Encontrar que?"

"Eso que faltaba en tu vida ¿lo has encontrado?" Pregunto ella esta vez con más fuerza.

"No." El admitió. "No lo he hecho y tal vez nunca lo haga, pero está bien, me gusta mi vida tal como es ahora."

"¿Que?" Exclamo Nanoha confundida.

¿Él estaba bien con sentirse así? ¿No le importaba encontrar eso que lo hiciera feliz en la vida?

"¿Por qué?" Ella pregunto, su voz demasiado fuerte, casi como un grito.

Estaba claro que su senpai estaba sorprendido por esta pregunta, pero aun así respondió calmadamente.

"Simplemente me di cuenta de que no valía la pena intentar buscar algo que tal vez no exista, así que en su lugar decidí vivir mi vida de forma tranquila, claro hay algunas cosas inusuales de vez en cuando que me hacen emocionarme, pero trato de evitarlas para no meterme en problemas."

"... ¿Y aun sientes ese vacío?"

Él parecido dudar en responderle por un momento, pero finalmente lo hizo.

"Si, pero no es tan malo como parece al principio, cuando pasas la fase empiezas a acostumbrarte a esa sensación de soledad y aburrimiento."

"Está mal." susurro ella en voz baja.

"Lo siento no te escuche."

"¡Dije que estas mal!" Nanoha grito furiosa.

El pelinegro se apartó de ella, era obvio que no esperaba esa clase de arrebato de su parte.

"¡¿Como puedes simplemente vivir así?! ¡¿No sientes dolor?! ¡¿No te importa ser feliz?!" Ella grito furiosa.

Nanoha no era capaz de comprenderlo, ¿Cómo podía alguien vivir así? Con ese vacío en sus vidas, fingiendo tener una vida normal y que nada estaba mal.

"¡No está bien! ¡Lo que haces no está bien!" Nanoha grito, cada vez más furiosa. "¡¿De verdad quieres que crea que eres feliz con tu vida actual?!" Sin quererlo ella empezó a desahogar sus frustraciones sobre él.

"¡¿De verdad quieres que crea que no te importa ser feliz?!"

"..."

"¡Contéstame!"

Con un suspiro de resignación el pelinegro nuevamente hablo. "Estas demasiado agitada, cálmate un poco."

Nanoha estaba a punto de reclamare una vez más, pero la mano del niño aterrizando en su cabeza con fuerza la detuvo.

"Mira, tal vez no lo entiendas porque eres demasiado joven, pero casos como los míos son muy comunes, hay millones de personas en el mundo que viven sus vidas sin ningún tipo de meta o alegría en sus vidas." El empezó, su tono de voz detonaba cansancio, como si el hablar de este tema lo aburriera. "Y al igual que ellos, hay otros millones de personas que han logrado encontrar la felicidad y llenar ese vacío en sus vidas, yo pertenezco al primer grupo y estoy bien con eso, además ya te dije que para mí no valía la pena buscar algo que tal vez no existe, y si existe entonces también hay la posibilidad de que esa cosa importante venga a mí."

"¡P-Pero-!"

"No." Él la interrumpió firmemente. "No importa lo que digas nada cambiara mi decisión, soy feliz tal y como estoy actualmente y no me molestare en buscar una manera de llenar ese vacío que existe dentro de mí. Es mi vida y yo decido vivirla como más me plazca, aun si tú no estás de acuerdo con ello." Él termino, sus determinados ojos verdes miraron directamente a los ojos violetas de Nanoha transmitiendo la firmeza de su decisión.

Nanoha no hablo más, no sabía que más decir, simplemente se sentó allí, viéndolo fijamente mientras pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza y frustración salían de sus ojos.

"Mi consejo para ti es que no te aflijas pensando en eso. Vive tu vida de la forma que más te guste. Intenta encontrar un pasatiempo que te ayude a distraerte y te divierta. Y no pierdas el tiempo tratando de encontrar algo que tarde o temprano llegara a tu vida."

"¿Como sabes que eso sucederá?" Nanoha pregunto entre sollozos.

"Como lo sé ¿eh?" Él permaneció pensativo por un momento, como si estuviera intentando expresar bien sus palabras. "Puede que sea solo yo, pero a través de esta conversación tengo la sensación de que serás alguien importante... el hecho de que quiera alejarme lo más posible de ti no ayuda." Él murmuro lo último en voz baja.

"¿Que fue eso ultimo?"

"Nada, entonces ¿te sientes mejor? ¿Esta conversación te ayudo en algo?" Él pregunto sonando un poco impaciente.

Nanoha se tomó un momento para pensar en su respuesta, ella no sabría decir si se siente mejor, hablar de lo que le sucede ciertamente la ayudo un poco, pero no hizo desaparecer ese horrible sentimiento.

En cuanto a la conversación que tuvieron, ella ciertamente tiene mucho en que pensar.

"Si, me siento un poco mejor, gracias senpai." Ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento. "Y lamento haberte molestado."

"No hay problema, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y dejar a un niño pequeño llorando no me hubiera dejado tranquilo. "Él desestimo sus preocupaciones.

Nanoha se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su ropa antes de hablar.

"Pero aun así no me gusta la idea de que estés solo ni que sientas dolor." Nanoha una vez más toco el tema

"No de nuevo." Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera hablar de nuevo Nanoha continuo.

"Es por eso que tú y yo vamos a ser amigos." Ella hablo con decisión.

El pelinegro se le quedo viendo con una mirada sorprendida en su rostro, probablemente esperaba otro intento de Nanoha de convencerlo de cambiar su forma de vida, pero claramente no esperaba esto.

"... Lo siento, pero me niego."

"No tienes opción, ya lo decidí." Nanoha no le iba a permitir librarse de su decisión.

"No tienes derecho a decidir eso por mí." Él hablo sonando un poco enojado.

Si hay algo que caracteriza a Takamachi Nanoha es su terquedad, una vez que se decide a hacer algo entonces no parara hasta lograrlo.

Y ahora ella está decidida a volverse amiga de su senpai.

"Ya lo decidí, no puedes negarte."

"Joder niña no intentes cambiar la conversación." Él gruño sonando verdaderamente enojado.

Pero ella no iba a retractarse de lo que dijo.

Sobre todo, ahora que Nanoha había encontrado a alguien igual que ella. No ahora que ella sabía cómo es que él se sentía. No lo abandonaría y encontraría la forma de hacerse su amiga.

"Tú y yo somos iguales, es normal que las personas que comparten similitudes en algo se vuelvan amigos ¿verdad?" Pregunto ella acercándose lentamente a su senpai.

"Si, pero-"

"Entonces no debería haber problema en que nosotros dos seamos amigos, tenemos los mismos problemas y ambos nos comprendemos un poco." Ella empezó a cerrar el espacio entre ambos.

"Eso no te da derecho a-"

"Y si tú te niegas a encontrar la felicidad, entonces yo hallare la forma de hacerte feliz." Nanoha termino, en este punto se había acercado los suficiente a su senpai como para que sus rostros casi se tocaran, ella lo vio directamente a los ojos sin apartar la vista dispuesta a transmitir su determinación.

"... ¿No crees que te estas tomando esto un poco demasiado en serio?" La voz de su senpai ya no sonaba enojada, en su lugar sonaba más incómodo y algo asustado, pero aun así no aparto la vista de ella.

Eso estaba bien, eso significaba que ella había ganado.

"Me lo estoy tomando con la seriedad que se debe."

"Demasiado en serio si me lo preguntas."

Antes de que Nanoha volviera a hablar, su senpai dijo algo que la alarmo.

"Por cierto ¿No tienes un lugar a donde ir? Como tu casa, por ejemplo, apuesto a que tus padres están preocupados por tu tardanza."

Era un obvio intento de deshacerse de ella, cualquiera lo vería.

Pero también resulto ser algo cierto.

"¡Lo olvide!" Grito Nanoha alarmada. "¡Se suponía que ayudaría a mis padres con la cafetería!"

Ella se apartó rápidamente de su senpai, el cual soltó un suspiro de alivio ahora que se había desecho de su atención.

Pero antes de marcharse Nanoha tenía algo más que decir.

"Por cierto, ahora que somos amigos debemos intercambiar nuestros nombres." Ella lo señalo como si fuera un hecho importante.

"Eso no era parte del trato y tampoco recuerdo haber aceptado ser tu amigo." El pelinegro rápidamente reclamo, pero naturalmente Nanoha lo ignoro.

"Mi nombre es Takamachi Nanoha, encantada de conocerte." Ella se inclinó mientras se presentaba ignorante del rostro de sorpresa y temor que poco a poco se fue formando en su senpai. "Espero que cuides bien de mi senpai y gracias por tu ayuda."

Nanoha se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr apresuradamente hacia su hogar.

"¡Nos vemos en la escuela senpai! ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos me tendrás que decir tu nombre!" Ella grito mientras corría sin darse vuelta.

Puede que el sentimiento de soledad que Nanoha carga no desaparezca en corto tiempo, y es posible que no lo haga en mucho tiempo más, pero ella intentaría seguir los consejos de su Senpai y se enfocaría en otras cosas ¿Tal vez encuentre un pasatiempo después de la escuela?

Sea como sea, ella tiene mucho tiempo para pensar y está segura de que su nuevo amigo estará encantado de ayudar.

Mientras Nanoha partía con una sonrisa en su rostro, Sakai Yuudai la veía marcharse desde su posición en el suelo con una mirada de terror puro.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK."

Y así sin quererlo, Sakai Yuudai arruino la historia de este mundo de forma definitiva.


	4. Nada sucede según lo planeado

Mi primera impresión sobre Takamachi Nanoha antes de saber quién era, es que era una niña triste con problemas serios a la que no pude evitar ignorar.

Así que como el maldito hombre de buen corazón que soy, trate de hacer que se sintiera mejor, quiero hacer énfasis en trate, porque soy pésimo consolando a la gente y aún más dando consejos, así que simplemente escuche sus problemas y le conté mi experiencia con lo que ella estaba pasando o al menos algo similar.

Nunca espere que ella se pusiera a llorar delante mío, fue realmente incomodo y me tomo por sorpresa. Tampoco esperaba su arrebato en contra mío y mucho menos su declaración sobre ser mi amiga.

Lo que menos esperaba era que ella fuera Takamachi Nanoha, la misma niña que me propuse a evitar a toda costa.

Después de esa horrible revelación mi cerebro estaba atrapado entre dos opciones.

La primera y a la que más estaba inclinado, era arrojarme al mar en ese mismo momento, nadar y no detenerme hasta llegar a México, cambiar mi nombre a Alvin Yakitori y abrir un puesto de tacos callejeros y así escapar de los cambios que inevitablemente he causado al interactuar con Nanoha.

La segunda opción era la que menos me gustaba debido a la alta probabilidad de riesgos que esta conllevaba, y eso era simplemente quedarme, afrontar las consecuencias de mis acciones y lidiar con toda la mierda que definitivamente me será arrojada.

Pero al igual que todo ser humano yo prefiero evitar los problemas, y me niego a involucrarme con una niña que definitivamente me arrastrara a peleas contra niñas mágicas, aliens, terroristas y objetos mágicos antiguos capaces de destrozar la realidad.

Tal vez si yo hubiera sido más firme y agresivo al negarme a su "oferta" hubiera podido escapar de esto, pero Nanoha simplemente tenía que tomar esa decisión por mí, ponerse un poco agresiva e invadir mi espacio personal.

Aparte de mi debilidad por los niños y mi estúpido y buen corazón, también soy débil ante personas de carácter fuerte y que no tienen miedo en expresar sus intenciones. Sabiendo eso cualquier podría entender por qué durante mi charla final con Nanoha empecé a flaquear y adoptar una posición menos segura y agresiva ante ella.

No soy bueno lidiando con ese tipo de personas.

Así que mis opciones son.

A) Huir del país y comenzar una nueva vida. Pero no tengo el dinero para hacer eso en este momento y no quiero aprender a nadar.

B) Quedarme y afrontar las consecuencias de mis acciones. Algo que me niego a hacer.

Y una opción extra, pero que definitivamente se caerá a pedazos en cuestión de días cuando me vuelva a topar con Nanoha.

C) Fingir que nada de esto paso, ignorar a Nanoha tanto como pueda y seguir viviendo mi vida lo más normal posible limitando mis salidas de casa e interacciones con todo el mundo.

La opción A queda completamente descartada debido a lo complicado que es, tal vez si llamase a uno de mis padres para que me llevaran consigo lo lograría, pero me niego a interactuar con cualquiera de ellos.

La opción B es la que menos me gusta, los niveles de poder que manejan los magos de este mundo definitivamente me destrozaran en cuestión de segundos, las Lost Logia son algo que no tocaría ni con un palo, y dudo sobrevivir a una pelea con Fate, a menos que cree un Hatsu que me ayude a sobrevivir contra ella. Sin mencionar las innumerables mariposas que causare... más de las que ya hice.

La opción C es un poco sólida, pero se derrumbará en cuestión de tiempo. No recuerdo mucho sobre la personalidad de Nanoha aparte de ser el clásico protagonista anime de buen corazón, pero por mi breve interacción con ella puedo decir que no se detendrá hasta lograr su objetivo.

Si elijo la opción C tendré algo de ventaja, a pesar de que ambos vamos a la misma escuela Nanoha no conoce mi nombre ni el grado en el que estoy, ella no sabe dónde vivo ni el camino que tomo para llegar a casa y no creo que ella tenga el tiempo o la paciencia para buscarme por toda la escuela hasta encontrarme.

Ella es un niño de 9 años después de todo, probablemente no me buscara durante tanto tiempo.

Lo único que tengo que hacer es esconderme de ella en la escuela y estar atento a mis alrededores, si logro hacerlo durante el tiempo suficiente podre evitarla hasta que ella se encuentre con... ¿Cuál era su nombre? Oh al diablo, lo llamare Ferret-boy, si logro ocultarme de ella hasta ese momento, entonces podré seguir con mi vida tranquila.

Entonces supongo que ya tengo un plan a seguir.

Con una confianza renovada me levanto del suelo y me dirijo a casa, el día de mañana comenzara mi plan para evitar la trama a toda costa.

_** -XXX-**_

Mi plan empezó increíblemente bien y se fue a la mierda con la misma velocidad.

Llegue un poco tarde a la escuela, justo un par de minutos antes de que empezaran las clases, Nanoha no parece ser una niña impuntual, por lo que supuse que para cuando yo llegara ella ya se encontraría en su salón esperando a que las clases dieran inicio.

Al parecer tuve razón, ya que no la vi en ninguna parte durante mi camino al salón de clases, estuve a punto de meterme en problemas con el profesor por llegar tarde, pero pude evitar a Nanoha por lo que valió la pena.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, eso claro hasta que llegó la hora del receso.

Hay fue cuando mi plan se fue a la mierda y todas mis esperanzas quedaron aplastadas.

Parada en la salida del salón, con una caja de bento en la mano yacía Takamachi Nanoha, sonriendo alegremente como si no viera nada de malo en su acción.

"¿Qué diablos haces aquí?" Pregunte completamente sorprendido por su aparición. "No, más importante aún, ¿Cómo demonios me encontraste?"

Era imposible que ella supiera en que grado estaba ni en que salón me encontraba.

"Vine a invitarte a almorzar." Respondió ella alegremente. "Y te vi esta mañana cuando me dirigía a mi salón antes de que empezaran las clases, te vi entrar aquí, así que supuse que este era tu salón."

¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo demonios no la vi? ¿Me encontraba tan confiando en no topármela que accidentalmente deje que me viera? ¿Y qué diablos hacia ella en el tercer piso? ¡Los alumnos de 3grado tienen sus aulas en el segundo piso!

Los murmullos curiosos de mis compañeros de clase hacían eco en el salón, no puedo culparlos, yo también estaría curioso si de repente una niña de 3grado invitara a almorzar un chico de 5grado, más aún cuando dicho chico es el antisocial del salón.

Ya puedo prever las burlas y rumores que se crearan a partir de esto.

No importa, puede que evitar que ella sepa mi salón de clases ya no sea posible, pero aun puedo ignorarla.

O eso pensé.

Nanoha me toma de la mano sin mi consentimiento y me arrastra por los pasillos de la escuela, lo que antes eran susurros ahora se convierten en preguntas y exclamaciones en voz alta, claramente nadie de mi salón esperaba este desarrollo de los eventos.

"Vamos quiero presentarte a mis amigas." Nanoha dice alegremente.

"¿Qué diablos te dije el día de ayer?" Pregunte dejando que mi molestia se notara en mi voz y deteniendo nuestro avance por los pasillos.

"Me hablaste sobre lo triste y vacío que te sentías." Ella responde inmediatamente mientras me mira a los ojos.

"¡Yo nunca dije eso!" Exclamo en voz alta.

"Claro que lo hiciste." Nanoha habla firmemente. "Dijiste que te habías rendido a encontrar algo que te hiciera feliz y que llenara ese vacío que hay dentro de ti, es por eso que estoy aquí."

"¡No! ¡Te dije que no quería ser tu amigo y que me dejaras en paz!" Mi voz salió lo suficientemente fuerte como para que algunos alumnos que transitaban los pasillos voltearan curiosos a vernos.

Oh, maravilloso, ahora tenemos público.

"Y yo te dije que ambos seriamos amigos." Ella responde totalmente resuelta a cumplir su palabra.

Por dios, porque tenía que hablarle ese día.

"Mira, aprecio el sentimiento, pero en verdad estoy bien con mi vida." Empiezo a hablar en voz baja para que los alumnos curiosos que están cerca no puedan escuchar. "Así que por favor déjame en paz y finge que no nos conocemos."

Nanoha frunce el ceño y sujeta mi mano con más fuerza.

"No voy a abandonarte, ambos tenemos los mismos problemas y es normal que nos apoyemos mutuamente." Su voz no deja espacio para objeciones. "Además ya decidí que seriamos amigos, no tienes más opción que aceptarlo."

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué diablos está mal con esta niña?!

Intento zafarme de su agarre e irme de aquí, cuando ella se da cuenta de eso deja caer el bento que estaba sosteniendo en su otra mano y la usa para sostenerme con más fuerza.

"¡Déjame ir! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero ser tu amigo!" Grito molesto de su insistencia.

"¡No! ¡Dije que ambos seremos amigos! ¡No tienes más opción que acepar!"

Los gritos de ambos logran reunir una pequeña multitud de niños curiosos por eso.

Mis intentos de escapar se redoblan, pero terminan siendo inútiles ¿de dónde mierda saca tanta fuerza esta niña? Estoy seguro de que si quiero puedo escapar, pero no deseo dañarla por accidente.

"¿Que está pasando aquí?" La voz de una mujer se hace notar entre nuestra pelea, los alumnos antes reunidos se apartan rápidamente para darle paso a una profesora claramente atraída por nuestra discusión.

Nanoha y yo dejamos de movernos y miramos fijamente a la profesora, por la mirada de sorpresa en la cara de Nanoha puedo decir que ella no esperaba que un profesor se entrometiera en esto.

"¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una respuesta." La pregunta va claramente dirigida hacia nosotros 2.

Nanoha no parece tener una respuesta inmediata y la maestra parece estar perdiendo la paciencia.

"Está enojada porque choque con ella por accidente y tire su bento al suelo." Miento rápidamente. "Pero ella no me quiere dejar ir."

Nanoha se muestra sorprendida por mi mentira mientras el profesor solamente suelta un suspiro cansado.

"Solo déjalo ir niña y no causen más alboroto en los pasillos."

"Entendido maestra." Aprovecho el descuido de Nanoha y me libero de su agarre, me agacho y tomo el bento que ella tiro para dárselo. "No vuelvas a buscarme." Susurro cuando me acerco a ella.

Me aparto de ella y camino por los pasillos, las miradas curiosas de los demás alumnos aún están sobre nosotros 2, pero ahora que el drama ha terminado ellos pierden rápidamente el interés.

Esta vez Nanoha no intenta seguirme.

_**-XXX-**_

Las burlas en el salón de clases después del receso sucedieron tal y como esperaba. Ninguno de ellos tuvo piedad con sus bromas y unos cuantos insultos por parte de los alumnos más agresivos.

Maravilloso, ahora tengo una reputación de lolicon y el drama que sucedió en el pasillo no hizo más que aumentar la cantidad de rumores acerca de mí.

Maldita sea, solo soy 2 años mayor que Nanoha ¡La etiqueta de lolicon no debería ser usada conmigo!... A menos claro que se cuenten los años de mi vida pasada.

Traté de mantener mi mente ocupada leyendo los libros de texto de cada clase correspondiente y preste tanta atención como pude al profesor, pero aun así siempre había alguien que no paraba de molestarme.

¿Yo también fui así de molesto cuando era niño?

En fin, aparte de los nuevos rumores y burlas dirigidas a mi dirección no hubo nada nuevo en clases. Nanoha tampoco se volvió a acercar a mi luego de la escena que causamos en los pasillos.

Por un breve momento pensé que Nanoha finalmente había entendido que no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

Obviamente estaba equivocado.

Cuando la campana anuncio el final de clases rápidamente guarde mis libros y me levante de mi asiento, ignore las pocas burlas lanzadas por los niños a mi persona y salí del salón.

El camino fue sin complicaciones, hasta que llegue a la puerta de la escuela.

"Tienes que estar bromeando." No pude evitar quejarme en voz alta.

"Uh, hola." Saludo Nanoha de manera bastante tímida.

A la mierda, voy a cortar esto de una buena vez.

La tome de la mano con fuerza y la arrastro lo más lejos posible de la escuela, ella suelta un pequeño grito de sorpresa, pero no hace nada para resistirse.

Nos alejamos unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela y nos lleve a ambos a un callejón entre los edificios que había. Aquí hay menos posibilidades de que alguien nos vea o escuchen de lo que hablamos.

Solté su mano y me volteé a verla abriendo mi boca para dejarle en claro mi disgusto por su insistencia.

"Lo siento."

Sola para cerrarla cuando la escuche hablar.

Parpadee, confundido por su disculpa.

"Te cause molestias esta tarde y casi te metes en problemas por culpa mía." Ella continúa sonando arrepentida y evitando mirarme a la cara. "Actúe de manera infantil y lo lamento por eso."

Yo... ¿Qué?

¿Ella se está disculpando? Su disculpa suena... increíblemente madura y sincera.

"¿Porque estas tan empeñada en ser mi amiga?" Pregunte con verdadera curiosidad, mi plan no ha cambiado, pero si quiero evitar causar más cambios o al menos mantenerlos al mínimo necesito saber la razón por la que ella esta tan decidida a ser mi amigo. "Y no me digas que es porque me siento solo, porque no te creo."

Nanoha no me responde de inmediato, en su lugar se mantiene en silencio moviendo nerviosamente sus pies y mirando alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo.

"No mentía cuando dije que no me gusta que estés solo." Comenzó ella. "No está bien que no quieras ser feliz, no miento cuando digo que quiero que seas feliz." A pesar de hablar tan calmadamente puedo sentir la honestidad y el disgusto en su voz. "Pero... también es porque no quiero estar sola."

"¿Que? ¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunte totalmente desconcertado por esa declaración.

"Es solo que tú eres capaz de entenderme." Su mirada aun vaga por los alrededores, no sé si está nerviosa de que alguien nos vea o es solo porque le da vergüenza contarme la verdad. "Puede sonar egoísta, pero no quiero alejarme de alguien que siente el mismo vacío que yo y que puede ser capaz de ayudarme." Ella admite de forma muy tímida, como si estuviera avergonzada de sus palabras.

Pienso por un momento en lo que ella me dijo. En realidad, lo que ella dice tiene sentido, si yo estuviera en su lugar también buscaría a alguien capaz de comprender mi situación y que pueda ayudarme.

Lo entiendo, pero aun así no quiero involucrarme con ella.

Si ella fuera otra persona probablemente me volvería su amigo y la ayudaría, no soy bueno para ignorar a las personas con problemas, pero ella es Nanoha, no importa cuánto quiera ayudarla ni mis sentimientos al respecto, mantenerme alejado de ella es lo mejor que puedo hacer para no provocar cambios en el mundo.

"Entiendo lo que dices, pero aun así no quiero ser tu amigo y no quiero ayudarte, así que por favor déjame en paz."

Nanoha no parece desanimada por mis palabras, en realidad parecía que ella estaba esperando que dijera exactamente eso.

"Pensé que dirías eso." Lo sabía. "Pero aun así no te dejare solo, si es necesario te buscare todos los días en tu salón y en cada rincón de la escuela para pasar tiempo contigo y hasta que logre hallar la manera de volverme tu amigo."

Nanoha se acerca a mí y levanta su mirada de tal forma que sus ojos ven directamente a los míos.

"Y tus ojos dicen que en verdad te preocupas por mí." Ella termina con una sonrisa amable.

"No es cierto." Soy rápido en negar esa acusación.

"Si no te preocupara lo que me sucediera entonces no habrías intentado ayudarme el día de ayer y tampoco tendrías una mirada tan conflictiva y triste en estos momentos." Ella hablo totalmente convencida de sus palabras. "Es por eso que te ayudare a ser feliz, aun si ti no quieres."

Ninguno de los dos decimos otra palabra, solo nos quedamos parados en medio del callejón mirándonos fijamente, los ojos de Nanoha dejaban en claro sus intenciones y determinación.

No pude evitarlo y solté un suspiro de cansancio.

No soy bueno lidiando con este tipo de personas.


	5. Las cosas no podían seguir igual

UndefinedColorfull: **No, Yuudai is not Fate, she will appear in due time, in case you are interested this story is published in SpaceBattles and SufficientVelocity in English, although since it is not my main language it has several translation errors.**

_**-XXX-**_

Nunca me he considerado como alguien hablador o muy social, en realidad soy todo lo contrario, trato de evitar a las personas tanto como puedo y no hablo con nadie a menos que sea necesario o me dirijan la palabra.

Eso se debe principalmente a que no tengo nada interesante de que hablar con otras personas, donde ellos hablan de sucesos divertidos, molestos o tristes que han vivido, yo solo puedo hablar de series, películas y juegos. Eso no quiere decir que hablar conmigo no sea interesante, pero seamos honestos, una persona con una vida social activa será más interesante y carismático que una persona con cero vida social, que lo único que hace es trabajar, estudiar y navegar por internet.

Un tema del que siempre me ha gustado hablar es la ficción. Si alguien intenta iniciar una conversación conmigo acerca de juegos, comics o manga que yo conozca, entonces definitivamente hablare.

"No hay manera de que Sephiroth le gane a Superman."

"¡Si la hay!"

"No, no la hay, Superman mueve planetas con una mano, la última vez que lo revise Sephiroth no tenía esa cantidad de fuerza."

"Sephiroth destruye planetas!"

"Superman hace lo mismo y con mayor facilidad."

"Argh! ¡Nanoha díselo!"

"Uh, yo no creo saber mucho sobre comics."

"Pero hemos jugado Final Fantasy ¡Dile que Sephiroth es más fuerte que Superman!"

Desde que Nanoha vino a buscarme ese día, las burlas dirigidas hacia mi han aumentado, no es que me importe, pero es molesto, el hecho de que ella haya venido el día siguiente y yo la haya seguido sin protestar no hizo más que aumentar la cantidad de burlas lanzadas a mi dirección.

Los rumores acerca de mi siendo un lolicon a pesar de la diminuta diferencia de 2 años se propagaron como un virus entre los alumnos d grado. Eso obviamente significo un aumento en las burlas por parte de mis compañeros de clase y algunos alumnos pertenecientes a otros salones.

Me sorprende la rapidez con que viajan los rumores, pero cuando recuerdo que quienes los propagan son adolescentes idiotas en busca de entretenimiento, mi sorpresa desaparece.

La segunda vez que Nanoha vino a buscarme tuve que pedirle que dejara de hacerlo, cuando ella me cuestiono por qué yo simplemente le respondí que aun si ella no me buscara yo iría al techo de la escuela para almorzar con ella y sus amigas. La razón por la que le pedí eso fue porque no quería que alguno de mis compañeros de clase empezase a molestarla.

Mi plan para evitar interactuar con Nanoha fue, tal y como esperaba, inútil, se desmorono no menos de 24 horas en que lo puse en marcha y ni siquiera me esforcé demasiado en continuarlo.

Pero después de la conversación que ambos tuvimos esa tarde, me di cuenta de que no importara lo que hiciera, no iba a deshacerme de Nanoha. Así que no tuve más opción que aceptar "volverme su amigo" aunque prefiero verlo como una convivencia forzada.

"No importa cuantas habilidades tenga Sephiroth, Superman tiene más y más poderosas."

"¡Los comics de superhéroes son ridículos!"

"Lo mismo podría decirse de tus video juegos."

Durante los últimos 3 días he estado almorzando junto a Nanoha y sus amigas, a las cuales tuve la desgracia de conocer.

Una Tsundere y una Niña Tímida y Amable.

Yo y la Tsundere, Arisa, me recordé a mí mismo, no empezamos muy bien, para ser una niña de 9 años ella tiene un carácter fuerte. Ella no tardo en culparme por la depresión reciente de Nanoha a pesar de que yo no llevaba ni un día de conocerla.

Yo simplemente ignoré sus comentarios y fingí que ella no estaba allí.

La otra niña, Suzuka, era al menos más tolerable, fue amable conmigo, no me reprocho nada, y cuando vio que yo no estaba interesado en iniciar una conversación ella me dejo en paz.

¿Por qué todos los niños no pueden ser como ella? Apuesto a que mi vida sería más fácil.

Nanoha misma intento introducirme en sus conversaciones varias veces, pero yo solamente di respuestas cortas o algún gruñido de confirmación.

A pesar de eso ella no se rindió y siguió intentando hablar de distintos temas para que yo me abriera más.

Lo que me lleva a mi situación actual.

"¡Un hombre que es capaz de destruir planetas con sus manos no es nada creíble!"

"¿Y alguien que es capaz de hacerlo con magia lo es?"

"Estoy empezando a pensar que hablar de esto fue una mala idea." Murmuro Nanoha un poco preocupada.

"No lose, a mí me parece divertido." Suzuka comenta mientras nos veía discutir.

"¡Es imposible que Superman derrote a Sephiroth! ¡El destruye varios planetas al mismo tiempo!"

"Superman es más rápido que Sephiroth, aun si Sephiroth lo ataca, él puede simplemente evadirlo fácilmente."

"¡No, no puede!"

Nanoha tuvo la maravillosa idea de hablar sobre videojuegos. Los videojuegos son algo que ame en mi vida pasada, y si bien mi interés por ellos ya no es tan fuerte como antes, aún siguen ocupando un lugar especial en mi corazón.

Pero ella hablo de Final Fatasy, un juego que al parecer Nanoha y sus amigas habían terminado recientemente.

"¡Sephiroth es prácticamente un dios!"

"No veo como eso es relevante y Superman también puede ser considerado un dios por su poder."

"¡No! ¡Superman es un alienígena! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste!"

"Y Sephiroth es solo un humano... creo."

Nanoha logro captar mi atención al mencionar los videojuegos, al principio me mantuve distante y no hable con ellas, pero eso cambio cuando Arisa proclamo a Sephiroth como el personaje más poderoso de la ficción.

Naturalmente, como el buen samaritano que soy decidí corregirla.

Ella no se lo tomo muy bien.

"¡Ni siquiera conoces a Sephiroth y aun así dices que es más débil que Superman!"

"No necesito conocerlo para saber que él es más débil que Superman, solo basta con leer los comics para darse cuenta de lo jodidamente OP que es el."

"¡idioma!"

"Estoy ocupado Takamachi-san, moléstame con eso luego."

Ambos, Arisa y yo, comenzamos una discusión acerca de que personaje es más poderoso que Sephiroth, o, mejor dicho, yo citando una larga lista de personajes que barrerían el suelo con Sephiroth, mientras Arisa intenta defenderlo inútilmente.

No hace falta decir que es obvio que yo he ganado todas las discusiones.

"Te dije que me llamaras Nanoha."

"Y yo te dije que no quería estar aquí, pero no todos podemos obtener lo que deseamos."

Desde el punto de vista de otra persona podría parecer que estoy teniendo una pequeña discusión con mis amigos sobre algo trivial.

Pero ellos no son mis amigos, y la discusión que estoy teniendo con Arisa no es trivial.

"No espero que una niña ingenua y caprichosa entienda la grandeza de los comics."

"Y yo no espero que un lolicon entienda la grandeza de Sephiroth."

"Tienes suerte de ser una niña, de lo contrario ya te habría golpeado." Probablemente.

En serio, el rumor acerca de mi siendo un lolicon se está volviendo molesto, ¡son solo 2 años de diferencia! ¡Y ellas no me gustan! ¡No soy lolicon!

El solo pensamiento de que yo entable ese tipo de relación con un menor de edad me da nauseas, no sé qué persona de mi salón comenzó el rumor, pero si llego a encontrarlo juro por dios que lo hare sufrir.

El sonido de la campana que anuncia el final del receso suena en toda la escuela.

"Oh, ¿Ya es hora de volver?" Suzuka habla ligeramente sorprendida. "El tiempo paso muy rápido viéndolos discutir."

"Si, no había visto a Arisa tan apasionada en una discusión desde hace mucho tiempo." Nanoha exclama sonando un poco divertida.

"¡No puedes culparme! ¡Es su culpa por decir algo tan ridículo!" Arisa agita violentamente su mano en mi dirección. "Lo que él dijo fue absurdo."

"Recuerdo cuando solía ser tan ingenuo." Murmure en voz baja. En serio, entiendo el fanatismo de Arisa por Sephiroth, pero es obvio que él no es el personaje de ficción más fuerte que existe, yo solía pensar lo mismo de Goku hasta que conocí el internet.

"¡Escuche eso!"

"Que bien, así no tendré que repetirme." Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la salida del techo de la escuela, la mayoría de los niños aquí arriba ya estaban saliendo y yo no quería quedarme atrás.

Nanoha rápidamente corre a mi lado. "¿Te divertiste?" Pregunta ella curiosa.

Parpadee, levemente sorprendido por esa pregunta.

¿Me divertí?

"...No."

"¿Seguro?" Ella presiona. "Parecías muy entretenido cuando hablabas con Arisa."

"No me estaba divirtiendo." Intente negar esa acusación. "Estaba frustrado de que ella no admitiera que Sephiroth no es el personaje más fuerte que existe."

"¡Claro que lo es!" Grito ella detrás mío.

"Mmm, claro, lo que tu digas." Nanoha dijo, claramente no convencida por mi respuesta.

Siendo honesto, si me divertí un poco al hablar con Arisa ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no hablaba con alguien sobre algo así?

Por supuesto no iba a admitir eso en voz alta.

"Por cierto." Nanoha habla mientras me mira sonrientemente. "Creo que Sephiroth es más fuerte que Superman." Soltando una pequeña risa ella se aparta de mí y camina junto a sus amigas.

...

"Que estupidez."

"¡Idioma!"

_**-XXX-**_

Los adolescentes son todos una bola de inadaptados que se dejan llevar por sus hormonas. Todos ellos están hambrientos de chismes y atención y les encanta molestar a las personas con una personalidad sumisa y torpe. Son muy excitables y cometen estupideces la mayor parte del tiempo solo por diversión o para probarse a sí mismos.

Es cierto que no todos son así, pero la mayoría de los adolescentes que son capaces de socializar con otras personas fácilmente son idiotas, con tal de ser aceptados por los demás están dispuestos a hacer cosas estúpidas. Al menos en mi antigua vida he visto a muchos de ellos cometer estupideces, unirse a pandillas, ser arrestados, ser padres antes de terminar la secundaria y en casos extremos la primaria.

¿Y todo para qué? ¿Ser populares? ¿Presumir que han perdido la virginidad antes que sus demás amigos? ¿Impresionar a una chica?

Pero los peores, en mi opinión, son aquellos que buscan sentirse superiores a los demás al intimidar a personas más débiles que ellos mediante violencia física o verbal, adolescentes idiotas que se juntan en grupos para divertirse a costas de un pobre estudiante indefenso.

O también puede ser que odio a los adolescentes con ese tipo de personalidad debido a que mi salón está lleno de ellos y que yo soy la victima preferida.

"Oye Sakai ¿viste a tus novias de nuevo?"

"Nunca imagine que fueras un lolicon."

"Qué asco."

Váyanse a la mierda todos ustedes, tienen suerte de ser menores de edad o de lo contrario ya los habría golpeado a todos... A quien engaño, no los golpearía aun si no fueran niños, soy demasiado pacifico para hacer algo como eso.

Como todos los días a partir de esta semana, mis compañeros de clase comenzaron a reírse de mi tras terminar el receso, no era un secreto para nadie que yo almorzaba junto a las 3 mocosas de tercer año, y siendo honesto no creo que eso sea algo que yo pudiera mantener en secreto.

El deseo de simplemente golpear en la cara a uno de ellos y hacerlos callar eran fuertes, pero me mantuve firme, sus burlas e insultos no me hieren, pero si me molestan demasiado.

Sobre todo, la parte del lolicon.

Por suerte para mí las clases finalmente están por terminar, es solo cuestión de unos minutos más y seré libre de este infierno.

**DING-DONG!**

Oh, que oportuno.

El maestro dio unas últimas palabras acerca de los próximos exámenes y después se despidió del resto de la clase. No queriendo interactuar más con mis idiotas compañeros rápidamente me fui del salón de clases.

Los pasillos de la escuela estaban repletos de estudiantes de diversos grados, dispuestos a salir de este infierno llamado escuela y así por fin tener la libertad que tanto anhelaban.

O al menos así es para los grados superiores que sabemos lo difícil y estresante que se vuelve la escuela cuando estas a punto de graduarte. Solo los alumnos de 6grado han experimentado lo molesto que es, pero los alumnos pertenecientes al 5grado ya tenemos una idea clara de lo que nos depara el futuro una vez que termine este año escolar.

Lo dije una vez y lo diré de nuevo, odio la escuela.

Finalmente, salí de la escuela y fui libre para hacer lo que quisiera por el resto del día. Por un momento pensé en visitar a Hayate, pero recordé que ella tenía una cita con su doctor el día de hoy, así que me deshice de esa idea.

¿Tal vez duerma un poco? No tengo nada mejor que hacer después de todo.

Mientras caminaba por las calles en dirección a mi hogar, no pude evitar pensar que estaba olvidando algo.

"¡Yuudai-kun!" Una voz familiar grita mi nombre.

No puedo evitar un escalofrió, por supuesto que ella utilizaría el "kun" en mi nombre.

Con resignación me doy la vuelta para ver a Nanoha corriendo en mi dirección, bueno al menos no estamos tan cerca de la escuela, así que no debería haber muchos problemas si me detengo a hablar con ella un poco.

"¿Necesitas algo Takamachi-san?" Pregunte queriendo terminar con esto lo más rápido posible.

Nanoha se vio un poco molesta, probablemente porque la llame por su apellido y no su nombre, pero al final ella lo dejo pasar. "¿A dónde vas?" Pregunto ella.

"A casa, obviamente."

"Pero prometiste que me ayudarías a encontrar un pasatiempo."

Oh, entonces eso era lo que lo que olvide.

"Lo olvidaste ¿Cierto?"

"...No." Mentí débilmente. "No sabía que querías que lo hiciéramos hoy."

Nanoha entrecerró sus ojos, claramente no comprando mi mentira.

"Vamos a sentarnos por allí." Señale a un banco solitario que se encontraba fuera de una tienda de comestibles.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y ambos fuimos a sentarnos.

"¿Tienes algún gusto en específico?" Empecé la conversación, no quiero permanecer mucho tiempo con ella por temor a afectar la trama más de lo que ya hice, pero me es difícil negar una solicitud de ayuda.

Soy demasiado bueno para mi propio bien.

"Bueno." Nanoha se toca el labio con su dedo índice mientras piensa en una respuesta. "Me gusta ayudar a la gente."

"No creo que eso cuente como un pasatiempo." Interrumpí un poco sorprendido por esa respuesta.

"Oh, está bien, ¿Qué es lo que te gusta a ti?"

Fruncí el ceño ante esa pregunta. "Estamos hablando de tus gustos para poder hayar un pasatiempo que se adapte a ti."

"Uh, si, sobre eso." Nanoha se ríe nerviosamente mientras se rasca la cabeza. "Estaba pensando en que tal vez podríamos tener un pasatiempo juntos." Ella admite, esta vez sonando un poco emocionada. "Tú y yo no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde que somos amigos-"

"No somos amigos." La interrumpí abruptamente. "La única razón por la que me junto contigo es porque no dejaras de buscarme si no lo hago."

"Pero yo te veo como un amigo." Nanoha dice eso con toda la confianza del mundo.

"Si, bueno, yo no lo hago." Me encogí de hombros.

"Aun así, quisiera que ambos tuviéramos un pasatiempo juntos." Ella continua con el tema de antes, ignorando mi anterior declaración.

Suspire molesto debido a su insistencia en ser mi amigo. "Takamachi-san, agradezco la preocupación que muestras por mí, pero ya te lo he dicho varias veces, no quiero ser tu amigo y no necesito ayuda para ser feliz, mi vida está bien tal y como es."

Exceptuando la escuela claro.

...

Espera un momento.

Nanoha estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la interrumpí nuevamente.

"Oye." Comencé sonando un poco sospechoso. "No se supone que tienes que asistir a más clases después de terminar la escuela."

Ella permaneció en silencio por un momento, mirándome confusamente antes de saltar rápidamente de su asiento. "¡Lo olvide!" Grito ella alarmada. "¡Estaba tan emocionada por hablar contigo que olvide que tengo que ir a clases!"

"Eso es muy irresponsable." Admitiré que estoy muy sorprendido de su declaración ¿Ella en verdad desea tanto ser mi amigo?

"¡Voy a llegar tarde!" Nanoha grito en pánico mientras se rascaba la cabeza furiosamente, sin duda alguna, preocupada de las consecuencias que esto le podría traer.

Supongo que no me queda más que ayudar.

¿Por qué no puedo simplemente ignorarla?

Oh, cierto, tengo una debilidad por los niños.

Solté un suspiro de resignación. "Ven conmigo, te ayudare a conseguir un taxi para que puedas llegar a tiempo."

Nanoha detuvo su escandalo para voltear a verme aun preocupada. "Pero no tengo dinero para pagar un taxi."

Otro suspiro, esta vez de dolor, salió de mi boca. "Entonces supongo que lo pagare yo."

"Pero-"

"¿Quieres llegar a tiempo o no?" Pregunte, dejando que mi molestia sea notable en mi voz, en serio, una cosa es tener que pasar tiempo con ella, otra muy distinta es gastar dinero por ella.

"Uh, sí." Ella contesto sonando un poco tímida, probablemente debido al tono que use al hablarle.

"Bien, entonces vamos, mientras más rápido consigamos un taxi, más rápido me desharé de ti."

Nanoha solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a seguirme.

"Gracias por ayudarme." Ella dijo en voz baja.

"Se supone que tienes que quejarte por lo que dije, no agradecerme."

_**-XXX-**_

Una vez que llegué a casa lo primero que hice fue arrojarme a mi cama. Estaba tan cansado por las repercusiones que mis acciones recientes pueden traer, que ni siquiera me moleste en quitarme el uniforme o mis zapatos.

Mirando hacia atrás, tal vez ayudar a Nanoha a llegar a tiempo a clases no fue la elección correcta, lógicamente hablando claro, moralmente tal vez lo fue. Pero no creo que eso importe ahora, lo hecho está hecho.

Aunque estoy seguro de que ella ahora me ve como una buena persona, más de lo que ya hacía, claro.

No importa, mi plan, si se le puede llamar así, sigue siendo el mismo, interactuar lo menos posible con Nanoha y sus amigos, para evitar que la trama de descarrile.

Por ahora dormiré un poco, más tarde podre pensar en que hacer para evitar interactuar mucho con Nanoha.

_**-XXX-**_

El sonido de un golpeteo constante llego a mis oídos, al principio intente ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo con la esperanza de que sea lo que provocara ese sonido se detuviera, pero no fue así y poco después el golpe fue acompañado de una voz débil e infantil.

"_Por favor, ayuda."_

...Bien, esto se está volviendo un poco aterrador.

Con mucho esfuerzo me obligué a levantarme de la cama, el sueño aún estaba presente en mi cuerpo, y eso era notorio debido a la torpeza de mis movimientos cuando intenté caminar en dirección al ruido.

El sonido venia de la cocina, así que con mucho cuidado me dirigí allí, di un pequeño vistazo desde una de las esquinas, pero no pude ver nada fuera de lo común. Con mucho cuidado entre en la cocina, en este punto el sueño ya se había ido de mi cuerpo y una pequeña cantidad de adrenalina tomo su lugar.

"_Por favor ayuda." _La voz hablo de nuevo, intente ver a mi alrededor, preocupado de que alguien se haya metido en mi casa mientras estaba dormido, pero no vi nada.

Bien, cálmate Yuudai, no estas indefenso, recuerda que tienes Nen.

Activando mi Nen, me adentre con más confianza en la cocina, si alguien intentara atacarme ahora podría enfrentarlo con más confianza. Rápidamente toma un cuchillo que estaba tirado encima de la estufa.

Una vez más el golpe se hizo presente, pero ahora que finalmente estaba despierto fui capaz de escuchar perfectamente de donde provenía.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana y-

"Una rata." Dije en voz alta.

Había una rata fuera de la ventana de la cocina, una enorme, fea y sangrienta rata que estaba intentando entrar en mi casa.

Espera un momento, ¿esa rata tiene una piedra atada al cuello?

"_Por favor ayuda."_

Salte sorprendido de mi lugar ante la voz, mire a mi alrededor una vez más, pero no había nadie en la casa.

De repente una idea loca me vino a la cabeza, voltee mi mirada hacia la rata e inseguro apunte una de mis dedos en mi dirección.

Para mi sorpresa la rata movió su cabeza de arriba abajo, en señal de confirmación.

Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Y como si el destino hubiera decidido responder a mi pensamiento, la pared izquierda de la cocina estallo, mandando trozos de cemento volando por todos lados, por suerte para mí ya había activado mi Nen antes de entra a la cocina, por lo que el daño que recibí fue casi nulo, aun así, lo trozos de lo que antes era una pared que lograron impactar en mi fueron lo suficientemente fuerte para enviarme a volar unos cuantos metros.

Lance una maldición en voz alta, un poco adolorido y sorprendido por lo sucedido.

Un rugido inhumano hizo eco en el interior de mi casa, haciendo que levantara mi vista asustado para ver lo que era.

Frente mío, parado justo en donde debería haber una pared, estaba una... cosa, era negro, enorme, peludo y definitivamente no era algo que perteneciera a este mundo.

Sus enormes ojos rojos me veían directamente y sin previo aviso y apenas dándome tiempo para reaccionar, esa cosa salto hacia mí.

Odio cuanto tengo razón.


	6. ¿Magical Gir-errr-Boy? No, espera

A pesar del hecho de ser alguien perezoso siempre me ha gustado correr, es de cierta forma relajante y una buena manera de liberar el exceso de energía que mi cuerpo tiene, sin mencionar que también es un buen ejercicio para aumentar mi resistencia. Es por eso que suelo hacerlo al menos 5 días a la semana, exceptuando los sábados y domingos, porque soy un bastardo perezoso que duerme todo lo posible durante esos días.

Es por eso que en este momento mientras esquivo los ataques de la bola de pelos gigante y corro lo más rápido que he hecho en mi vida, me siento aliviado de haber decidido ejercitarme, no he tenido tiempo de contar ¡Pero estoy casi seguro de que esta cosa me ha perseguido durante al menos 10 minutos sin descanso! ¡Es una locura! ¡Si hubiera sido el yo de hace 4 meses ya habría muerto!

_"¡Cuidado!"_

La advertencia llego demasiado tarde.

Apenas tuve el tiempo suficiente para voltear la mirada y ver como uno de los tentáculos del monstruo se lanzaba furiosamente hacia mí, sin tiempo para esquivar o bloquear el ataque, fui golpeado fuertemente en la espalda, el sonido de mi cuerpo siendo golpeado cruelmente resonó en la calle, mi cuerpo fue enviado a volar por las afortunadamente vacías calles. Golpee el suelo duramente y derrape dolorosamente sobre el, mis brazos expuestos ardieron levemente por haber sido arrastrados en el suelo, aun así, el dolor en mi espalda era peor, mi Nen no pudo bloquear por completo el ataque, culpo a la estúpida carrera que he tenido.

Dejo escapar un gemido de dolor y me levante lentamente, ignorando el ardor en mis brazos y el dolor en mi espalda, oh hombre, esto me va a doler mucho más el día de mañana.

_"¡¿Estas bien?!"_

"Si, pero no gracias a ti." Le conteste con algo de dificultad a la molesta rata que sorprendentemente aún se sostenía de mi hombro, tome un largo respiro antes de volver a hablar. "¿Esa maldita cosa no se cansa? ¡He estado huyendo como 10 minutos enteros pero el bastardo no deja de seguirme!"

_"Lo siento." _La rata en mi hombro se disculpó, su voz salió débil y poco entendible, probablemente por las heridas que él tenía. _"Es mi culpa que estés en esta situación."_

"Si, bueno, tarde o temprano la mierda iba a golpear el ventilador, pero no esperaba que fuera de esta manera." En serio, de todas las formas en que pude haber descarrilado el canon, porque tuvo que ser de esta manera. Volví mis ojos nuevamente hacia el monste-"¡Mierda!" Tome con fuerza a la rata en mi mano y me pare lo más rápido posible, puse todas las fuerzas que pude en mis piernas y salte lejos, ignorando el ardor en mi espalda y el dolor en mi cuerpo, apenas fui lo suficientemente rápido para evadir la embestida del enorme monstruo, el cual soltó un rugido furioso por haber fallado su ataque.

Hice una mueca, no puedo seguir huyendo, estoy empezando a cansarme y los golpes recibidos no ayudan en absoluto, Nanoha no ha aparecido y me estoy quedando sin Nen.

_"¡Si haces lo que te digo podremos vencerlo!"_

Pero si hago lo que me dices todo se ira a la mierda.

Pero si no lo hago entonces muy probablemente moriré.

_"¡Cuidado!"_

Apenas tuve tiempo suficiente pare levantar mis dos brazos y cubrirme del golpe que recibí, el monstruo se había recuperado y me embistió con su enorme cuerpo, lanzándome por las calles vacías, mi cuerpo choco varias veces violentamente contra el suelo antes de detenerse.

Eso dolió, dolió mucho.

_"¡¿Estas bien?!"_

"Ugrra." Gemí, no encontrando la fuerza suficiente para formar una respuesta tangible.

_"Rápido toma esto." _Apresurado, la rata parlante se quitó la piedra rosa que había en su cuello y me la ofreció en una de sus diminutas patas. Bastardo estoy intentando recuperar el aliento, al menos espera a que termine. _"Ayúdame a derrotar a ese monstruo, prometo que te lo recompensare."_

Y una mierda, es culpa tuya que esa cosa esta persiguiéndome en primer lugar, ¿Porque diablos no buscaste a Nanoha?

"Oh mierda." Tome a la rata y salte lejos, justo a tiempo para evitar ser aplastado por la enorme bola de pelos que destruyo el suelo en donde yo estaba hace unos segundos, creando grietas en forma de telaraña que se esparcían varios metros por la calle.

Si no me hubiera movido mi cuerpo habría quedado hecho mierda por ese golpe, aun con mi Nen definitivamente me habría matado o como mínimo romperme muchos huesos.

... A la mierda, solucionare las mariposas más tarde.

Aun con la rata en mi mano corrí rápidamente hacia un arbusto cercano para esconderme del monstruo.

"¿Que tengo que hacer?" Pregunte, a la mierda el canon, estoy a punto de ser asesinado por esta cosa, ya hallare la forma de arreglarlo más tarde. Además ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que esto funcione?

_"Sostén esto entre tus manos y libera tu mente." _Tome la piedra ofrecida e hice lo que me dijo, solamente espero que no suceda nada cursi. _"Permiso de administración, abrir funciones de registro de usuario."_

Creí que esto era una piedra mágica, no una computadora.

Sentí una corriente de energía a mi alrededor que no estaba aquí antes, abrí los ojos sorprendido. La piedra en mi mano brillaba intensamente y en el suelo debajo mío había un enorme circulo verde con símbolos inentendibles.

Esto sí parece magia.

_"Repite conmigo: El viento está en el cielo, las estrellas en el firmamento." _

"Que problemático." Suspiré molesto y cerré los ojos de nuevo. "El viento está en el cielo, las estrellas en el firmamento."

_"Un corazón implacable late en mi interior." _

Oh dios, esto suena tan cursi, si no fuera porque sé que es necesario entonces no hablaría."Un corazón implacable late en mi interior."

_"¡Concede la magia a estas manos!" _

"¡Concede la magia a estas manos!" Puse toda la energía que pude en esa frase, puede que esto sea cursi, pero lo necesito para sobrevivir esta noche. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, preparado para cualquier mierda mágica y llamativa que fuera a suceder.

...

...

...

**[Bienvenido, nuevo usuario]**

¿Eh?

Abrí mis ojos de nuevo y... ¿nada? quiero decir, la piedra en mis manos hablo y me sentía un poco diferente, pero aparte de eso no había nada nuevo. No transformación, no luces brillantes, joder ni siquiera me sentía un poco más fuerte, solo con más... energía, supongo.

_"Oh, esperaba que tuvieras más potencial, pero debería funcionar por el momento."_

¿Potencial? ¿Qué potencial?

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para interrogar a la rata cuando repentinamente una nube de tierra y polvo aparecieron delante mío, un ligero temblor sacudió el área a los alrededores. Mire con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y miedo como el monstruo peludo salía de la nube de polvo y se dirigía justo hacia mí.

"¡Joder!" ¡Necesito salir de aquí o estoy muerto! ¡Intento levantarme, pero no soy lo suficientemente rápido!¡Lo único que puedo hacer es protegerme, pero aun así estoy seguro de que recibiré mucho daño! ¡Pero no tengo más opción, así que levanto ambos brazos enfrente de mi cuerpo e intento usar Intensificación lo más rápido que puedo! ¡No estoy seguro de que lo lograre a tiempo-!

**[Protection]**

Entonces lo sentí.

Sentí como una pequeña parte de mi Nen era repentinamente drenado, era como si alguien estuviese tirando de el con la clara intención de arrebatármelo, y lo peor es que lo estaban logrando. Sentí como el aura protectora alrededor de mi cuerpo se debilito y mi fuerza flaqueo levemente.

Pero ni siquiera tuve tiempo para preocuparme por eso cuando una barrera translucida de color verde apareció entre el monstruo a punto de embestirme y yo. No pude evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa cuando el enorme monstruo impacto la barrera sin ser capaz de atravesarla.

"¡¿Que mierda?!" Estaba tan sorprendido que avance varios pasos hacia atrás y sin querer termine tropezando y cayendo al suelo, aun así, eso no me podría importar menos.

**[Se ha detectado un tipo de energía desconocida rodeando el cuerpo del usuario] **La piedra en mi mano hablo, captando mi atención. **[Los análisis demuestran que no hay reacciones negativas en el cuerpo del usuario. La energía desconocida ha demostrado ser hasta cierto punto manipulable para fungir como un reemplazo del mana necesario para lanzar hechizos]**

_"¿Energía desconocida?" _La rata, que ahora estaba en el suelo cerca de mi hablo.

Uh, ¿se estaba refiriendo a mi Nen? Quiero decir, eso explicaría el repentino drenaje que sentí.

**[Afirmativo, sin embargo, la cantidad de energía que rodea al cuerpo del usuario ha empezado a disminuir, el análisis también muestra que las heridas en el cuerpo del nuevo usuario han comenzado a sanar lentamente debido a esta energía desconocida]**

"Por más que odie interrumpir su conversación, debo recordarles que hay un maldito monstruo gigante que está intentando romper ese escudo, además ¿podrías dejar de absorber mi Nen? a este paso moriré por agotamiento." Eso era cierto, puede que no lo haya notado al principio, pero mi Nen está siendo drenado constantemente, no en una gran cantidad, pero si esto continua será cuestión de tiempo antes de que me quede sin nada.

No espere una respuesta y tome a la rata en mis manos, me levante y corrí tan rápido como pude para alejarme del monstruo, segundos después escuche un rugido detrás mío junto al inconfundible sonido de los pesados saltos del monstruo tras de mí.

Lleve a la rata frente a mi rostro y grite. "¡Dijiste que podía derrotar a esa cosa! ¡Dime como!"

La rata se sorprendió por un momento, pero rápidamente se recompuso. _"Tienes que usar a Raising Heart, la piedra en tu mano, para sellar a la Jewel Seed." _Si, ya sabía eso, ¡Pero como diablos lo hago! _"Pero no creo que seas capaz de lograrlo sin antes haberlo dañado... así que, tendrás que pelear."_

Guarde silencio y seguí mirando a la rata en mi mano, voltee mi mirada hacia atrás para ver al enorme monstruo peludo, que saltaba fácilmente por las casas cercanas y la calle y como destruía todo a su paso con la fuerza de sus saltos y su enorme peso.

"... Esa idea no me gusta demasiado."

_"Cuando lo dañes lo suficiente tendrás que acercarte y usar a Raising Heart para sellarlo, lo único que tienes que hacer será dar la orden y proporcionarle del mana necesario para que Raising Heart selle la Jewel Seed... pero no estoy seguro de como lograras eso."_

**[El nuevo usuario no cuenta con el mana necesario para lanzar hechizos ofensivos de alto nivel] **Raising Heart decidido unirse a la conversación. **[Aun utilizando la energía desconocida como reemplazo, es poco probable que la criatura creada por la Jewel Seed sea derrotada por hechizos con un bajo poder ofensivo]**

"No podemos, no sé, simplemente escondernos y esperar a que escape."

_"Podríamos hacerlo, pero entonces la Jewel Seed quedaría libre para causar destrozos en la ciudad cuando la barrera ya no pueda mantenerse."_

En resumen, o golpeo a esa cosa o la ciudad es atacada y personas inocentes salen heridas... que maravillosa noche.

"¿El daño físico puede funcionar?" Pregunte, no recuerdo que alguien en la serie golpeara una Jewel Seed hasta debilitarla, siempre fue con rayos mágicos, pero podría funcionar.

**[Afirmativo, pero dudo que el nuevo usuario cuente con la fuerza necesaria para-]**

Dejé de escuchar a Raising Heart cuando me dio la confirmación, detuve mi carrera y di media vuelta, había logrado alejarme lo suficiente del monstruo para tomarme unos segundos para respirar. Ignore los gritos alarmados de Rat-boy y me concentre en mi Nen.

Intensificación no funcionara, dudo mucho que me de la fuerza necesaria para golpear a esa cosa hasta la muerte, claro, obtendré un aumento de poder decente, pero dudo que sea suficiente.

Todavía no puedo utilizar Transmutación de forma correcta, Materialización también está fuera de cuestión, no he practicado mucho con Emisión, pero tampoco tengo el Aura suficiente para permitirme desperdiciarla en ataques que tal vez no funcionen. Tal vez si tuviera el tiempo suficiente para usar Ren podría lograrlo.

Lo que solo me deja con una opción, es muy peligroso y si recibo un golpe directo de ese monstruo estoy bastante seguro de que moriré.

Pero no tengo otra opción.

**[La energía desconocida alrededor del cuerpo del nuevo usuario ha desaparecido casi en su totalidad]**

Tome una respiración profunda y me concentre, enviando toda el aura disponible hacia mi mano derecha.

**[Una gran cantidad de la energía desconocida se está acumulando en la mano derecha del nuevo usuario]**

_"¡¿Que estás haciendo?!"_

Ignore a Rat-boy, y seguí enviando aura mi mano derecha, cuando considere que fue suficiente lo cerré en un puño y me prepare.

Justo a tiempo para ver al monstruo dar un poderoso salto y venir directo hacia mí.

El tiempo pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta, los gritos asustados de Rat-Boy sonaban distantes, vi como una barrera translucida de color verde apareció unos cuantos centímetros frente a mí, afortunadamente el aura en mi mano derecha no disminuyo ni un poco, probablemente Raising Heart está usando su propio mana, si es que tiene alguno, para crear la barrera.

El monstruo impacto en la barrera, destrozándola casi al instante, sin embargo, su velocidad disminuyo lo suficiente como para darme tiempo de moverme, podía sentir la sangre correr por mis venas y mi corazón latiendo furiosamente en mi pecho. Aun viendo todo en cámara lenta salte levemente hacia la derecha, evitando por centímetros el cuerpo del monstruo que está pasando delante mío.

Levante mi puño y lo lleve hacia atrás.

Entonces golpee.

_**-()-()-()-**_

_**Solo para aclarar algunas preguntas.**_

_**#1 Yuudai NO es Fate reencarnada, eso debio quedar claro en el primer y segundo capitulo.**_

_**#2 Yuudai no es un reemplazo de Nanoha, él solo estara tomando este trabajo como unos... ¿3 días? aproximadamente, luego Nanoha tomara nuevamente el trabajo, con Yuudai teniendo un papel de "intermediario" entre Fate y Nanoha.**_

_**Con suerte el siguiente capitulo saldra la proxima semana, gracias por cualquier critica es bienvenida.**_


End file.
